


Nothing Amiss

by sabinelagrande



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dom Simon Tam, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Plot What Plot, Post-Those Left Behind, Pre-Serenity, Sub Malcolm Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is a man who always needs to be in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Amiss

Mal is a man who always needs to be in control.

Simon's known it since the moment he stepped onto Serenity. He practically broadcasts it. And for everyone's sake, Simon has been learning to behave himself. He has been learning to be humble, to abase himself. He has been learning to kowtow and flatter, almost to the point of being a bumbling fool.

He doesn't like it. At all.

Mal forgets that he was used to being in charge. He used to be someone who gave orders and had them immediately obeyed. He's supposed to live in a huge house with half a dozen servants at his beck and call. Now he's a lowly guest on this boat, nobody. And Mal reminds him of it every chance he gets.

It is his recent mission to erase, for as long as he can, Mal's illusion of control.

Simon pushes Mal's head down on his cock, so hard he almost gags. It feels obscenely good, but that's not really the point. The point is to make Mal feel it. But, zhen mei naixing de Fozu, he just looks so good in those restraints. Simon thrusts quickly into his mouth, and soon he's coming. The look in Mal's eyes is priceless. He's just disobeyed a direct order, albeit one Simon never really expected him to be able to fulfill.

He doesn't know why Mal takes it.

Simon makes a clucking sound in the back of his throat. "That wasn't very smart at all, Malcolm." He makes a circuit around Mal, boots clicking ominously against the floor. He sighs theatrically. "I suppose I'm just going to have to punish you for that."

He knows, in the back of his mind, that it's really Mal controlling him.

The crop makes a loud slap against Simon's hand. It's just for show, but it works. Mal jumps, shaking the restraints. Simon strokes Mal's face; Mal moves into the touch, rubbing against him. For a moment, it could almost be mistaken for tenderness. Then the paddle comes down, hard.

He doesn't think he quite cares.

River knows, and he suspects Zoe does too. And Inara, Simon always thought Inara sensed something, but it doesn't matter now that she's gone. It's not like there's any good reason to hide it, except that there's every reason in the world.

When the doors open again, it'll be the same way it always was, Mal over Simon, nothing amiss.


End file.
